


Rock

by Sudrien (a_b_b_e)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b_b_e/pseuds/Sudrien
Summary: Not another dA scrap. This is stupid.





	Rock

TROLL JUSTIN BIEBER had left the stage several minutes ago, and the crowd of fantrolls was had taken to chatting amongst themselves. Dozens of conversations filled the air – to see so many in one place was rare outside the military. Well, this was strictly speaking, a military event. Game giveaways, ship tours, recruitment... but that could almost be overlooked due to the main draw.  
  
Drones stood at the entrances courteous but firm. There was one more act. The Empress' players. Yet another component of the propaganda machine. For those who cared – that audience mostly didn't.  
  
~~~  
  
One troll waited on the dock to the floating theater, desperately trying to look comfortably waiting and yet out of place. He only succeeded in getting a sheen of perspiration over his entire body. He glanced around. That time was it? Shouldn't they be out by now? Nepeta had worn him down over attending - these events always had somthing go wrong. This many wandering low-bloods never led to anything good...  
  
Oh, the band was coming out the back... Empress-whatever. Oh Gog, what incompetent musicians, falling into the sea like...  
  
Wait, all five?  
  
Not good.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
A hush well over the crowd. Nothing seemed to have caused it. Dozens of eyes turned to the stage, to see one loan troll stomping along it.  
  
_stomp stomp CLAP_  
  
She wore a pair of overalls - similar to military grunts, but opened in the front, exposing an undershirt.  
  
_stomp stomp CLAP_  
  
A few might have caught a glimpse of the name embroidered on the front; "Mindfang".  
  
_stomp stomp CLAP_  
  
She held a dark rod of some sort in her hand – though the whole stage was amplified.  
  
_stomp stomp CLAP_  
  
The wide end gave off a red glow.  
  
_Stomp Stomp CLAP_  
  
Members of the audience started to follow her example.  
  
_STOMP STOMP CLAP_  
  
There was a commotion at the doors – someone entered, which the the drones didn't care about, and someone was dragged out. Two drones half-realized somthing had happened.  
  
_STOMP STOMP CLAP_  
  
The raised the iron to her mouth.  
  
_STOMP STOMP CLAP_  
  
  
_♪ Grub just a Grub give a big glub_  
♪ Get outta the 'coon you gonna war some day  
♪ Ya got Slime on yo' face  
♪ You big disgrace  
♪ Wigglin 'round all over the place  
  
_Goin_  
♪ We will, We will rock you  
Let me hear ya!  
_♪ We will, We will rock you_  
  
Several trolls' voices had joined her. Several other were looking confused. The building shook with the continued stomping. She flung the iron aside, ant too a quick breath.  
  
_♪ Troll know your place, take it inna face_  
♪ Them stars ain't gonna just bow down to  
♪ You got blood on yo' face  
♪ You big disgrace  
♪ Wavin' your banner all over the place  
  
There were visible cracks forming around the ceiling.  
  
_♪ We will, We will rock you_  
♪ We will, We will rock you  
  
A flame quickly engulfed the curtain here the hot iron had landed.  
  
_♪ Neut on the line it is show time_  
♪ Leave the home, the drone, all that all behind  
♪ Bring down the house–  
  
~~  
  
Simple luck is being in the right place at the right time. Good luck is when you have an inkling of what going to happen beforehand. But as the stage flamed up around her, indeed, as the roof of the theater collapsed, the fact that anyone survived as more than good luck.  
  
That was skill.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally https://www.deviantart.com/sudrien/art/Rock-190329225


End file.
